A Quiet Evening Out
by Olafur Neal
Summary: Sparked by a prompt from murphycat: Provenza, Patrice, Sharon, and Andy try to spend a quiet evening out on a double date. And then Jackson shows up...


**I got this prompt from Murphycat: I'd like for Provenza/Sharon/Andy to be out relaxing after a case having drinks and have Jack come in with another woman. Fireworks ensue... **

**Rest of prompt redacted because spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they're all Duff's, I'm just playing with them and will put them back in his sandbox when I'm done.**

**A/N: I tweaked this one a little bit because I like Patrice so I added her into the story, also picture this as after the most recent events of season 3 and Jack's apology being completely insincere in the long run, and he's back to being a jerk, and probably still drinking.**

Provenza sipped at his beer, his hand entwined with Patrice's under the table, contemplating his two friends as they bantered back and forth. It was obvious Flynn didn't pay his advice any heed and was falling head over heels for their captain. It wasn't as if the captain was any different, she just hid it better.

Another sip, another topic. His contributions were brief before he fell silent. He was more content to drink his beer and share in Patrice's and his friends' company. Even though he thought they were idiots for even entertaining the idea, it wasn't so bad. They functioned well in the office together, and Andy had stopped swearing they were just friends, it was the little things. Provenza didn't like it- he didn't like tofu dogs, but he still ate them when Andy grilled them up.

He looked at Patrice, smiling when she caught her looking at him, he squeezed her hand. He supposed there were worse people to double date with than Raydor and Flynn.

Provenza looked up when Sharon groaned, "What?"

Sharon had her head down, her thumb and forefinger rubbing her head, he looked toward Andy.

For his part Andy just rolled his eyes and gestured with his cranberry and soda towards the entrance of the bar. Provenza's eyes followed his friend's gesture and saw Jack Raydor with a young- so young- blonde. The bar was popular with both the LAPD and lawyers, now that Jack was back in town it was inevitable that their paths would cross.

It didn't stop Provenza from muttering under his breath, "Ye gods."

Patrice creased her forehead, "Who is it, Louie?"

Sharon spoke for him, "My charming ex-husband."

"We could leave," Andy suggested, looking like he was about to squeeze her shoulder but thought better of it.

Sharon just smiled up at him, "No we're all adults, we can all cohabit the same space. Besides if we're really, really, lucky he won't see us."

The other three people at the table looked ready to move at her say so but accepted that she still wanted to enjoy the evening out. So they made the effort to resume their evening, the awkward pall- hanging like the sword of Damocles- ignored.

XXX

The inevitable happened as Jack came back from the bar. Provenza could see him make an obvious bee line toward them, a smug smirk on his lips, and two drinks in his hands. Jack slowed to a stop, and Provenza could feel Patrice's hand shift grip on his thigh. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it in reassurance.

He grumped, "Well it looks like our luck has run out."

Slick smile still in place Jack boomed, "Well fancy seeing you all here."

His gaze flitted over to Sharon before settling on Andy, the nearness of the two not overlooked, "Andy, I thought you were too much of a goody goody to haunt a bar. Not getting tempted are ya'?"

The muscle in Andy's jaw worked as he gathered his patience. He pulled himself together enough to fake what he thought was a serene smile, "I've lost the taste for it, how about you, Jack?"

The corners of Jack's eyes tightened, gauging how far he should push. Deciding to drop it for the moment, countenance brightening, he turned his attention to Provenza and Patrice, "Lieutenant, you've been holding out on me. Who is this beautiful lady?"

Patrice spoke for herself, "I'm Patrice Perry, a friend of Louie's."

Jack ignored her even as he looked straight at her, "Oh she's calling you Louie, must be serious."

Provenza took a deep breath, "Why don't you just go bother somebody else Jack? Didn't I see you come in here with someone?"

"Oh I did, she's just powdering her nose," He shrugged, "I just thought we could all catch up."

"We're just enjoying a quiet evening out, Jack. Why don't you go do the same with your date," Andy's smile was non-confrontational, but there was a definite steel behind it.

Jack raised his hands in fake geniality, looking ridiculous with the two drinks he was holding, "Hey we're all friends here."

Sharon's hand went to Andy's forearm, anticipating his temper, as Provenza snorted in disbelief beside them.

Sharon's voice was honey as she tried to diffuse the escalating tension. "Jack maybe it would be best if you found your date and left us to our evening."

Jack looked at his ex wife, smile widening, "Sharon I signed the divorce papers just like you wanted me to, and that means I no longer have to listen to what you say."

"Ye gods! Just go away. No one wants you here," Provenza grumbled as he took a swig of beer, emptying his glass he nudged Patrice to move to the bar, "Do you want anything?"

Patrice shook her head, moving out of the booth, "No, but I'll go with you."

Provenza's bluntness made Sharon chuckle, which caused Jack to narrow his eyes at her. There was a time when he could have made her laugh like that; a time when she wasn't always so cold around him.

Andy nudged her shoulder, his lip quirking up as they shared a look that spoke of an inside joke. When he looked up at the other man he spoke, "What he said."

Jack should've taken the advice and recognized that his ex had in fact moved on, but he just couldn't. The voice in his head spurred him on. The one that told him things like: nothing was his fault, he could have that drink, and he could stay five more minutes at the poker table. He just had to get that last jab in.

He shrugged as if giving up, he turned all his attention to Andy, "Fine I'll go. Just keep in mind, she was always one for hard luck cases. Just wait, she'll get tired of you when you can't meet her high standards."

Jack sneered at Sharon. "Or you might just leave her when you get tired of the frigid bi…"

Jack didn't see the right hook coming, he was too focused on his ex-wife and her lieutenant. He was out cold, drinks in his hand soaking his shirt. Sharon and Andy turned their heads to look at the other man in awe. Patrice's own mouth dropped in shock, as she looked between Louie and the downed man.

Provenza shook out his hand, pressing the still cold beer glass against his knuckles, and only looked at them as an afterthought, "What I'm the only one that can insult her."

Patrice, over her surprise, smacked him on the shoulder. Sharon couldn't help it as she started to giggle. The insanity of the situation finally catching up to her. In the background, she registered her ex husband's date squawking from across the room.

Between breaths and giggles Sharon managed to speak. "You do realize she's going to call the cops right? Which means we're all going to have to talk with FID."

Andy was already up and patting the other man on the back, "We can handle them," By this time all three of them were laughing.

Patrice looked between them, a smile on her face, "Is double dating with you three always going to be like this?"


End file.
